Kotonoha Katsura
Kotonoha Katsura is one of the two main heroines of School Days 'and in nearly all mediums of the series she starts out as Makoto Ito's girlfriend after Sekai Saionji got them together. Kotonoha is a mild mannered, polite, gorgeous and well-endowed girl whom Makoto initially has a crush on. She repricocates his feelings and their relationship initially starts. Being very reserved it takes quite an effort for her to become comfortable with him, but by then depending on the circumstances her personality develops differently Being raised in a wealthy family, she has a slim social life. It is made even worse by with all the girls being jealous of her beauty and all the boys being afraid of her for the same reason. Because all the girls shun her and all the boys are afraid of of her, she has had an almost non-existent social life. Because many boys are constantly talking about her some girls misinterperet this to mean Kotonoha's promiscious which the girls build on with increasingly false rumours which affects her already slim social life negatively. She lives with her parents and little sister in a very large house, with her family being very wealthy and despite them working all the time she still enjoys a close relationship with them. She also appears in the Summer Days and Cross Days as a secondary but important character. Appearance Kotonoha Katsura has dark purple eyes and that same color continues into her silky straight hair that floats down to her waist. More than just a beautiful face, her body is very slender and mature for her age. One of her most significant physical features is her extremely busty chest, second only to her mother, Manami Katsura, throughout the series. Her appearance and manner of dress which is usually modest, has varied slightly throughout the games. Because of her gorgeous body, almost all girls (except Sekai) think negatively of her, due to jealousy, and think of her as promiscuous and is taking money from Makoto to date her. Even Nanami Kanroji, who is very mature, thinks negatively of her and treats her badly. Personality Generally, Kotonoha Katsura is a well-educated, polite and gentle young lady with a reserved character. She is so reserved, in fact, there is no mention she has a single friend before she was acquainted with Sekai and Makoto. Having almost no social life, she becomes incredibly dependent and devoted to Makoto. But this kind of firmness can lead to her to drastic repercussions. If she feels Makoto is leaving her and cannot be won back, such tremendous sorrow and desperation will drive her berserk or "yandere" (expressed by her lusterless eyes), render her to commit suicide, or to murder those she believes is stealing Makoto away from her. Her attachment to Makoto is so great that she refuses to accept that he would ever break up with her. Perhaps linked to her possible murderous side, if Makoto invites her to watch a horror movie, she admits she's a fan of horror and splatter movies but usually keeps quite about it. Although the reason is not specified, Kotonoha is very afraid of males, especially scared by being touched by the opposite gender, thus making for some awkward moments between her and Makoto at the beginning of their relationship. The situation worsen with Makoto constantly demands excessive physical contact and gets turned down. Finally, Kotonoha acknowledges fulfilling Makoto's sexual appetite is vital in tightening their relationship. Kotonoha will get over her psychological block and offers her gorgeous body to Makoto in order to lock his heart with her, even proactively, to drive her rivals away. How Kotonoha's personality develops is almost entirely dependant on how comfortable she is with sexual activity, as when she's initially starting to date Makoto she's very shy and reserved around him, but after she starts having sex with him, she becomes more comfortable around him, but still her usual self. However if she uses her body to win back Makoto or get into a three-way relationship she becomes somewhat of a sex maniac. When Kotonoha gets greatly hurt emotionally she goes into Yandere mode. This happens usually when she's abandoned after she sleeps with Makoto, but also occurs when she discovers Makoto cheating on her very late in the game. School Days The Visual Novel She's first seen by Makoto taking the same train as him. She first meets Makoto after Sekai arranges for them to have lunch to meet and is set to go on a date with him. Depending on the player choices her personality can develop drastically differently, from being her original sweet and caring self to becoming a horny sex freak to a murderous maniac. See endings for more details. Anime Kotonoha's role in the anime is largely the same, becoming Makoto's girlfriend, only until at the end of episode 3 when Makoto quickly begins to tire of her, and begins getting closer to Sekai. She's later ignored by Makoto and desperately tries to get his attention but is bullied and then raped by Taisuke. She then goes Yandere and pretends to be Makoto's girlfriend and "talks" with him on the phone when she Makoto runs into her and takes her back. Makoto then breaks up with Sekai and starts dating Kotonoha, and the situation worsens further when Kotonoha using her father's connections recommends a good doctor for Sekai to get an abortion. Later Sekai invities Makoto over to talk but then kills him. Kotonoha finds him and then becoming even more insane despite her slight recovery, decapitates Makoto's head and puts it in a bag and then sends Sekai a text from Makoto's phone to meet up on the roof. She shows Sekai Makoto's decapitated head and then kills her. Finally she sails away on a boat with "Makoto" and whispers now they can finally be together. Manga In the manga version her role is mostly the same, the big difference is that Makoto breaks up with Sekai because he feels guilty about cheating and he realizes he loves Kotonoha as he begs her to forgive his actions. However, Kotohona is becoming insane due to the betrayal and tries to kill Sekai, but accidentally harms Makoto who jumps in front of Sekai. Makoto ends up in the hospital and about a week later she's killed by Sekai, her reasoning being she's far too dangerous and insane. Before her death, she calls out to Makoto to save her. Cross Days In the Cross Days Game and manga she is also the target of Yuuki's affection. However she does not see Yuuki as more then just a friend as she is already involved with Makoto. In the manga version Yuuki attempts to help Kotohona and get closer to her all fail. When Yuuki shows Kotohona that Makoto is cheating on her with Sekai she mistakenly believes Yuuki wants to join them in a four-way and Kotohona reveals to Yuuki that she is in a relationship with both Makoto and Sekai. Shocked by this Yuuki runs away. The next time they meet Kotohona becomes aggressive cruel towards Yuuki as she is led to believe Yuuki only dressed as a girl to steal Makoto away from her. Yuuki tries to explain to her his feelings as well as Makoto's true nature but is shotdown by Kotohona who is disgusted by him. Relationships See the sub-page Kotonoha Katsura/relationships Endings See Kotonoha Katsura/endings Gallery *Kotonoha Katsura/gallery OVA Valentine Days Kotonoha is one of the major competitiors of "who can give the best chocolate to Makoto". She happens to make her chocolate for him with some bizarre and occult materials. Magical Heart Kokoro-chan! Kotonoha appears as "Magical Word (allusion to her given name)" to assist "Magical Heart (allusion to Kokoro's given name)" to fight against Docter S. She is seen to wear a very short kilt and a very close-fitting suit, and wields a Japanese blade. Hobbies Reading As a good student and an academic girl, Kotonoha enjoys reading and always stays at the library to read books for hours, she also seems to visit bookstores often. Whenever Makoto observed her on the train prior to their relationship, she was nearly always reading. Iaido Although not good at sports, Kotonoha is proficient in martial arts, especially Iaido according to her younger sister, Kokoro's statement, which can explain why she can decimate the rivals of Makoto's love with ease (plus the fact that her handsaw doesn't get blood-stained after slicing Sekai's neck). However she says because Otome excels in sports she admits she cannot stab someone like her to death. She's strong enough to resist Makoto's sexual advances if she wishes to, though Taisuke seems to overpower her easily. Arts Since childhood, Kotonoha has been involved in many activities, such as piano, ballet, Japanese dancing, calligraphy, etc. However all of these were stopped after she got enrolled to Sakakino Gakuen since her mother allowed her to have more freedom if she can enter this school. Housekeeping Kotonoha is also good at making specialized lemonade for Makoto, which the recipe is learned from her mother. Kotonoha is not good at housekeeping, especially not good at culinary arts and knitting, but she learns hard for Makoto. Reception Kotonoha Katsura receives polarized receptions from audiences, many people praise and sympathize her femininity and loyalty to Makoto Ito and categorize her into Nadeshiko Yamato. She also becomes one of the trademarks of yandere characters. Kotonoha is the most-liked character among all characters of School Days since its release, and keeps her championship title in following works. In Japan, she is titled as "言葉樣/Kotonoha-sama (Kotonoha Her Majesty)" by supporters, while in both China and Taiwan she is addressed as "言叶女神 (Goddess Kotonoha)" by supporters. Due to her reception, Kotonoha Katsura has the most promotion products throughout all (female) characters. Trivia *Her family name "Katsura" means "''Osmanthus fragrans" or "Cinnamomum cassia", while her given name "Kotonoha" is a variant of "Kotoba", means "language", "vocabulary", "word" in Japanese. *The origin of her full name is an allusion to Tarō Katsura (桂 太郎')',' a general in the Imperial Japanese Army, politician and three-time Prime Minister of Japan, and they share same birthday. *Kotonoha Katsura has the most various collection of clothes throughout the series, many of them are luxurious brands, and due to her striking good looks and extremely luscious body, she also has the most scenes of fan-service. *Strangely, Kotonoha Katsura wears glasses in Cross Days, but she also has a keen sight even capable to identify fast-moving objects far away in School Days and Summer Days. *In a novelization based on the infamous "Bloody Conclusion", written by '''Runa Okada', it is said Kotonoha Katsura has her first menarche during fifth grade of elementary school. *The actresses of Kotonoha Katsura's character voice in both visual novels and animation are actually the same person with different names. *She appears to be very bad at cooking except making her signature lemonade, although has some improvements by time. *While almost all the characters are somehow related to each other, her family isn't related to anyone (at least nothing is revealed). 'Sources' *JIVE Fan Book "Cross Days　まること　桂言葉グラフィティー", ISBN978-4-86176-773-9. *JIVE Fan Book "Cross Days", ISBN978-4-87376-338-5. *JIVE Fan Book "School Days　公式ビジュアル·アートーワクス", ISBN978-4-86176-263-5. *JIVE Fan Book "SummerDays & SchoolDays Visual Collection", ISBN978-4-86176-330-4. Category:Characters Category:Katsuras Category:Females Category:Older sisters Category:School Days characters Category:Summer Days characters Category:Shiny Days characters Category:Cross Days characters